


I Found

by fenrirliving



Category: Dawnguard - Fandom, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard, F/M, May later Be Rated M, Plans For Future Romance, Skyrim - Freeform, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrirliving/pseuds/fenrirliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly recruited vampire hunter, Nereus Wolf-Bane, has been sent out on a task about investigating a cave which has been causing uneasy suspicion from the growing vampire menace.  </p><p>Little does he know that this seemingly simple endeavor will change his life forever, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is crap, sorry guys.
> 
> BUT, it will however be a series (although a slowly updated one) that I will be working on mostly for my own pleasure. 
> 
> Nereus, pronounced Nair - ee - us, is my OC from one of my Skyrim play throughs, and I felt that Bethesda's sorry-serana-cant-admit-to-loving-you-even-though-she-clearly-did thing was a big "fuck you" and could at least be rewritten on paper. Or a screen. Or whatever... you know what I mean. 
> 
> Just kidding Bethesda I love you. You make some of my favorite games.
> 
> Note: future chapters may be rated M, stuff might happen *shrugs*
> 
> I would also like to thank (c)Bethesda for the creation of Skyrim and all its glory

Nereus found himself blowing into his hands and rubbing them together for any warmth he could find. These Dawnguard uniforms were shit for the cold. Beside him, Judah’s breath formed a foggy mist. The dog didn’t seem bothered by the weather; instead, he affectionately brushed up against his master for a rub.

“Yes, good boy.” He chuckled at the Shepard. 

The two were on their way to a place called Dimhollow Crypt. Apparently vampires were reported, multiple times, for skulking around the area. Isran, the headmaster of the Dawnguard HQ, was particularly concerned about this. He had sent the young man to find out what strange activities these vampires were partaking in. Something about their unusual behaviour had him on edge. Nereus wanted to find out why.

Isran’s main reason for sending him on this mission was because of Nereus’ special immunity. He was a werewolf; having received this gift during his time spent with the Companions. Nereus did not have to worry about contracting Vampirism any time soon.

Aeonbarr, his horse, was waiting as they exited the narrow cave entrance that separated the enclave of Fort Dawnguard from the rest of the world. The black stallion whinnied in delight as he noticed his rider approaching. Nereus rubbed the beast’s neck and nose. 

“Sorry. No apples today.” He shifted the horse’s nose out of his armpit. He was looking for food. Nereus mounted him swiftly, and with a sharp “Hiyah!” Aeonbarr started at a gallop.

The journey was long and very, very cold. Even the hardiest of Nords had to admit the cold still chilled their bones. They followed the main road that would lead them straight to the city of Riften; also known as the central location for the Thieves Guild. To reach their destination, they had to pass both Riften and Windhelm, and approach Dawnstar from the south.

When they neared the ruined cabin that once served as the Hall for the Vigilants of Stendarr, Nereus knew they were on the right track. Bodies of men and vampire alike were still littered about the area, now as cold as death itself.

Nereus rode Aeonbarr up the hill just behind the Hall of the Vigilant, where the entrance to the crypt was supposed to be located. Dismounting, he tied the stallion to a nearby tree.

He slung his bow over his shoulder and readjusted the quiver so that it sat comfortably upon his back. Unsheathing his sword, he advanced towards the mouth of the cave. As soon as he squeezed through the entrance, a distant voice caught his attention. 

"These Vigilants never know when to give up. I thought we'd taught them enough of a lesson at their hall."

Nereus crouched low to the ground, listening. The ability to pick up sounds further away was a handy werewolf perk.

"To come in here alone. A fool like all the rest of them." This time the voice belonged to a female. 

"He fought well enough though." The other vampire sneered. "Jeron and Bresoth were no match for him."

"Ha! Those two deserved what they got. Their arrogance had become insufferable."

The male vampire went silent for a moment before replying. "All this talk is making me thirsty. Perhaps another Vigilant will wander in soon."

Nereus simply laughed to himself and crept forward. He was about to make an advance on the pair before the woman spoke up again.

"I wish Lokil would hurry it up. I have half a mind to return to the castle and tell Harkon what a fool he's entrusted this mission to."

The man hissed. "And I have half a mind to tell Lokil of your disloyalty."

"You wouldn't dare! Now shut up and keep watch."

Slowly, Nereus pulled his bow off over his head and positioned a ready arrow within its string. Moving closer to the source of the voices, he came to the opening of a large room within the cavern. 

The vampire fledging was the first of the two Nereus saw. Pulling the string back, he steadied the bow before releasing. The arrow hit home, and went straight through her skull. 

Once her partner noticed the blood-spill, he went into a frenzy. Nereus readied another arrow, aimed for the vampire's head, and missed.

Nereus growled as the blood sucker turned his attention towards the source of the arrow. 

Quickly slinging the bow back on his shoulder, he reached for his sword. The vampire hissed as Nereus charged forward.

They reached each other very quickly, metal clashing against medal. Judah sprung for the leach's leg, dragging him back a bit and allowing for a short battle. Nereus saw his opportunity and struck him in the stomach before he could get the chance to kick the dog into a nearby wall. 

Nereus brought his knee up the the vampire's wound, forcing him to the ground. Writhing in pain, he spat at his foe.

"Filthy cur!" The vampire hissed as Nereus trapped him under his boot.

Sighing, Nereus buried his blade into its neck. He struggled for a moment, letting out a wretched gurgling sound, before finally going limp.

Judah was sniffing around a lever on the far side of the cavern and called to his human. When Nereus pulled it, the rusty gate that separated this room from the next rose to reveal the halls of some ancient Nordic ruin. 

"Drauger." He moaned aloud. Out of all the monsters and creatures that roamed the lands of Skyrim, it was the Drauger that Nereus hated the most.

He advanced, keeping low and ready. Further down the hall he heard mumbled grunts and the crashing of steel. Grabbing his bow, he readied an arrow. A lone vampire was struggling to fight off a Drauger Scourge, but she seemed to be winning. He waited for her to deliver the final blow before releasing the lethal attack straight into the back of her head. 

Judah kept close to Nereus as they continued throughout the crypt's catacombs. They stopped at a wooden door, and Nereus slowly pushed it open. The chamber it revealed was enormous.

"I'll never tell you anything, vampire! My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me." The strained voice came from just below. Nereus skulked forward and spotted two vampires interrogating a lone Vigilant.

"I believe you, Vigilant. And I don't think you even know what you've found here. So go and meet your beloved Stendarr." The vampire sneered as he cut down the old man.

"Are you sure that was wise, Lokil?" A female voice joined the other. "He still might have told us something. We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with..."

"He knew nothing." Lokil interrupted her. "He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize, and we will not return without it. Vingalmo and Orthjolf will make way for me later." 

"Yes, of course Lokil. Do not forget who brought you the news of the Vigilant's discovery."

Nereus readied his bow again.

" I never forget who my friends are. Or my enemies." Lokil glared.

As the two began to disperse from each other, Nereus released the arrow into the female vampire's throat. She fell to the stone, now only a shadow of her previous self. Lokil bared his fangs in hatred at Nereus. The Dragonborn fired another arrow, but the suspecting vampire was too quick and began to charge. 

Nereus let out a wolfish growl and slung his weapon back over his shoulder. Reaching for his sword, he brought it up just in time to block what could have been a fatal blow. Swinging again, the vampire aimed for his neck. Nereus once again blocked his attack, but not enough to stop the blade from slicing through his armour and digging into his bicep. He bared his teeth in pain and kneed the leach in the groin, throwing him off balance. With his good arm, Nereus grabbed the vampire by the arm and twisted it back, pulling him against his chest. He brought his blade up to his throat, and with one quick swipe of his wrist, the vampire fell in a bloody fit.

Nereus hobbled back, gripping his bloodied arm and panting. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and tore away a large strip, tightly tying it around the gash to try and stop the bleeding. Judah whimpered beside him. 

"It's okay, kid. We'll be home soon." He scratched under the dog's chin. 

His attention was turned to the structure in the middle of the chamber. The architecture was that of ancient times, but was unlike any Nordic chamber he had ever seen. Weathered stone arches formed a circle around the centre. In between them, heavy braziers sat comfortably. A stone pedestal in the middle beckoned him over. He cautiously moved towards it, but it was only until he went to place his hand on it that he realized his mistake. A cry of pain escaped his lips as a stone spike was forced up through his hand. 

"Fucking hell!" He snapped his hand back, holding it against his chest. 

All around him the braziers were being engulfed in a purple flame. He approached one and noticed that it rested on some sort of track. With a bit of force, he pushed on it and it rolled. He smirked.

Judah watched him as he pushed each brazier into its proper place. Soon enough he figured out the puzzle, and with the last one pushed, the entire chamber began to shake. Nereus froze in his place. The structure was moving; changing. He watched as the floor began to lower into an uneven staircase, and in the centre, reveal a tomb-like pillar. Before he could take a step, one side of the pillar slid open and a woman fell out.

"Easy now." Nereus caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Unh..." She mumbled into her chest. Rubbing her head, she looked up at the man before her. "Where is... Who sent you here?"

Nereus pulled back. "Who were you expecting? 

"I was expecting someone... Like me, at least." She sighed.

"You mean a vampire." He could smell it on her. 

"Yes." She shifted her weight.

He nodded and examined her. "The Dawnguard would want me to kill you."

"Not fond of vampires, are they? Well look. Kill me, you've killed one vampire. If people are after me, there's something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that something is."

Nereus gave her a small smile. "Where do you need to go?"

"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do. By the way, my name is Serana. It's good to meet you."

"Likewise. Any idea how to get out of here?" Nereus asked.

She shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine. This place looks pretty different from when I was locked away."

They began to walk, Judah curiously following behind.

"Why were you locked away?" He questioned.

Serana paused for a moment before answering. "I'd... Rather not get into that with you, if that's alright. I'm sorry, it's not that... I just don't know I can trust just yet. Let's get to my home, and I'll have a better sense of where we all stand."

Nereus shook his head apologetically. "No, no. Don't apologize. I shouldn't have asked." 

She nodded. "Does the air feel heavy... Down here? I'm a little woozy, but it might just be from waking up."

***

When they finally emerged from the cave, Serana watched as Judah ran ahead to play in the snow. 

"It's so good to breathe again!" She took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp air. 

Nereus disappeared behind a few trees to return some moments later, leading Aeonbarr towards Serana. 

"So, tell me about your home."

Serana ran her fingertips down the horse's large for head. "It's my family home. Not the most welcoming place, but depending on who's around, I'll be safe there."

Nereus raised his brow. "Someone you don't want to see?"

She frowned. "My father and I don't really get along. Ugh. Saying it out loud makes it sound so... common. 'Litter girl who doesn't get along with her father.' Read that story a hundred times."

He chuckled as they began to make their way down the slope. 

"Is that an Elder Scroll?" He already knew what it was, but had noticed her carrying it earlier. 

"Yes it is, and it's mine." She stated.

Nereus threw his hands up over his head. "Aye, alright."

Nothing else was said. Serana seemed lost in thought as she followed, and Nereus was too focused on his map to make small talk. By the time they reached Solitude, it was almost dawn.

"From the castle, you used to just be able to see Solitude over the mountains. It's exactly what I imagined." She gapped at the city's front gates. 

"I've spent a fair share of my time within those walls. Usually in a uniform..." 

"Were you a soldier?" She asked.

Nereus nodded. "Commander, actually. I fought in the war, and delivered the final blow to the rebel leader myself." 

"So you're a war hero?"

He paused, lost in thought. "That sounds about right..."

"Oh, I didn't mean to bring back anything-"

Nereus shook his head. "Don't worry about that. It wasn't the war that bothered me, just..." He trailed off again.

Serana glanced over to him, noticing his features. They were sharp, prominent. He was built quite nicely too. He wasn't slim, but he wasn't too muscular either. She allowed herself to stare a little too long, and quickly turned her gaze away as Nereus looked at her.

"What?" He grinned.

"Hmm? Oh... Sorry." She sighed. "It's just strange, being here. I was locked away for so long I... I forgot what it was like to talk to another physical being."

They continued walking, eventually reaching the northwest shoreline of Skyrim in silence. Ahead of them, an ancient castle loomed across a body of water. Thick grey fog surrounded it.

"That's it, out there to the north. We used to keep a boat around here to get there and back." Serana searched around before her eyes landed on a small jetty gently bobbing in the water beside a crumbling dock.

"After you." Nereus gestured towards the boat. Judah followed after her.

When the vessel scraped against the rocky shore on the other side, Nereus was in awe by how massive the castle was before him. 

"So this is your home?" He asked, tipping his head back to see the entirety of the ancient structure.

"This is it. Home sweet... castle."

"Why didn't you tell me it was so huge?" He continued to stare up, watching the sky as a few bonehawks circled overhead.

"I didn't want you to think I was one of those... you know, the women who stay in their castle all day? I don't know. Coming from a place like this, well... it's not really me. I hope you can believe that."

Nereus smiled at her and turned to make his way up the bridge towards the castle doors. Serana caught his arm.

"Hey, so... before we go in there..." She paused.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so, and thanks for asking." She gave him a nervous smile. "I wanted to thank you for getting me this far, but after we get in there, I'm going to go my own way for a bit."

"As you wish." He looked down at her.

"Look, I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in there. I'm hoping you can show more control than that. Once we're inside, just keep quiet and let me take the lead."

"You have my word. Besides, I don't think I'd last long if I did decide to jump everything that moved in there." He winked at her.

"Lady Serana's back! Open the gate!" An elderly voice said from behind the iron mesh of bars blocking the castle's large doors. As they approached, the watchman nodded for them to advance. 

When they entered the keep, the smell of blood and death wafted over Nereus, causing him to cough. An Aldmeri vampire quickly reacted to his presence.

"How dare you tresses here!" He hissed. "Wait... Serana? Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes!" 

Nereus gave Serana a quick glance. The unknown vampire scurried towards the main hall. 

"My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!"

Serana chuckled. "Guess I'm expected." 

She motioned for Nereus to follow. He turned to Judah, who was anxiously sitting behind him, and told him to stay and wait. He followed behind Serana quietly.

In the main hall, two large tables were positioned on the left and right sides, whilst a slightly smaller one stood idly at the front of the room. Behind it, Nereus could see a velvet-laced throne.

"So... my long lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?" An intimidating vampire spoke from the head of the dining room.

Serana stopped a short distance away from her father. "After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll."

Excited murmurs erupted from the surrounding vampires.

"Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud? Ah, if only your traitor mother were here. I would allow her to watch this reunion before putting her head on a pike." He chuckled menacingly. "Now, tell me. Who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?"

Serana and Nereus exchanged a nervous glance before she spoke. "This is my saviour, the one who freed me."

Her father took a step towards the young man. "For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Nereus, who are you?"

"I am Harkon, lord of this court. By now, my daughter would have told you what we are."

"You're vampires." Nereus replied bluntly.

Harkon laughed. "Not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim. For centuries we have lived here, far away from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most."

"What happens now?" 

Lord Harkon flashed a smile. "You have done me a great service, and now you must be rewarded. There is but one gift that is equal in value to that of the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a man among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach and you will never fear death again."

"I'm a werewolf. What will happen if I accept your gift?" Nereus frowned.

"Yes, I can smell it on you. The power of my blood will purge that filth and make you whole again."

"And if I refuse?"

Harkon's glowing eyes narrowed on his. "Then I will banish you from this castle. I will spare your life this once, but after that, you are prey." The vampire smirked. "Perhaps you still need convincing? Behold the power!"

Nereus took a step back as Harkon transformed into a bat-like beast only a few feet from where he stood. Harkon snarled in delight.

"This is the power that I offer! Now, make your choice."

Nereus' eyes searched for Serana's. He prepared himself, giving a slight nod of farewell to the woman before turning back to his questioner.

"I don't want to become a vampire. I refuse your gift."

Harkon growled in disappointment. "So be it. You are prey, like all mortals. I banish you!"

The next few events happened within seconds. Nereus was trapped in some sort of spell that disabled him from moving. His vision was blocked and his whole body felt numb. Then, almost as soon as it had started, the paralyzing sensation vanished and he was thrown against the cold ground outside of the castle. He didn't move. Instead, he lay there in shock, trying to catch his breath.

Judah joined him shortly after. The dog nudged his way under Nereus' arm, licking his cheek once to make sure he was okay. Nereus rubbed the dog's back.

"Fucking hell." He groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Nereus is faced to deal with the vampire menace, and Serana goes looking for him.
> 
> Isran is still being a grumpy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up and running!
> 
> This chapter is a whole lotta nothing, so please bare with me. It should get more interesting. 
> 
> Once again, credits to Bethesda for creating Skryim and its DLCs.

When Nereus returned to the fort, he pulled out his blade immediately. Some of the guards were frantically trying to fight off a group of vampires that had infiltrated the valley.

Judah sprung forward, tearing at the legs of the nearest vampire and distracting her long for a Dawnguard to bury his dagger into her neck. Nereus grabbed another by the throat, choking him. He forced his sword through his back, spinning around to quickly throw it into the face of an approaching vampire. The vampires dropped to the ground in writhing fits around him.

The guards sighed with relief, dispersing to continue their duties. Some thanked Nereus as they passed. He nodded in return. Isran was scowling near the fort entrance, motioning for him to come.

"Look at this. I should have known it was only a matter of time before they found us. It's the price we pay for openly recruiting. We'll have to step up our defences. I don't suppose you have some good news for me?"

Nereus dug his boot into the soft dirt. "I have news, but I wouldn't call it good."

Isran frowned. "Of course, why did I suppose differently. Fine, tell me what you know."

"The vampires were looking for a woman trapped in Dimhollow."

"A woman? Trapped in there? That doesn't make any sense." He huffed. "Who is she? More importantly, where is she?"

"She wanted to go home, so I took her there."

"I'm waiting to hear what any of this means." Isran snapped.

Nereus sighed in frustration. "She's the daughter of a powerful vampire lord."

"And so you delivered her to them." He sighed.

"They also have an Elder Scroll."

Isran gapped at him. "They what? And you didn't stop them? You didn't secure the scroll?"

"Dammit Isran!" Nereus growled. "There were too many of them, and only one of me."

Isran was taken back, but knew better than to challenge further. "...So they have everything they wanted, and we're left with nothing." He paused. "By the Divines, this couldn't get much worse. This is more than you and I can handle."

Nereus shifted his weight. "We have to do something."

Well of course we do. I'm old, not stupid. We're just going to need some help."

The Dragonborn nodded.

"If they're bold enough to attack us here, this must be bigger than I thought. I have good men here but... There are people I've met and worked with over the years. We need their skills, their talents, if we're going to survive this." He stopped to cough. "If you can find them, we might have a chance."

"Alright. Where can I find the people we need?"

***

Before he left, Isran had told Nereus about two specific people that would benefit the Dawnguard.

First was Sorine, a Breton girl. She was hell-bent on doing her research in the Reach, convinced she was about to discover one of the largest Dwemer ruins in all of Skyrim. Her little escapade had cost Nereus a carriage trip to the west towards Markarth and a timely search around the uneven landscape to find her.

Second was Gunmar, and expert in anything animal related. He was a big brute of a Nord; certainly bigger than Nereus. He found him near Ivarstead, attempting to track a bear. Gunmar refused to leave until the bear was slain, so Nereus generously took the matter into his own hands and killed the bear himself.

By the time they returned, it had been almost a full day. Nereus' feet ached, and he wanted nothing more than to fall into a soft bed.

Isran was waiting for them just inside for entrance, and beside him sat Judah. The shepherd yipped happily and greeted his master with a few licks.

"So, welcome to fort Dawnguard. I'm sure you've heard a bit about what we're up against. Powerful vampires, unlike anything we've seen before. And they have an Elder Scroll. If anything is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us." Isran greeted his guests.

Sorine stepped up. "This is all well and good, but do we actually know what they're doing? What do we do now?"

"We'll get to that. For now, get acquainted with the space." He paused. "Sorine, you'll find room to start your tinkering on that crossbow design you've been working on. Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pen up some trolls. Get them armoured up, and ready for use." 

When the two left, Nereus was about to take his leave before Isran stopped him.

"In the meantime, we're going to get to the bottom of why a vampire showed up looking for you. Let's go have a little chat with it, shall we?"

Nereus was dumbfounded. Why would a vampire be looking for him?

"Damn..." 

Isran led him up the stairs to the balcony. He disappeared behind a wall and Nereus followed suit behind him. He followed him into the torture room, where an unamused Serana stood with her arms folded. Judah moved to greet the familiar face. 

Isran spat. "This vampire showed up while you were away. I'm guessing it's the one you found in Dimhollow Crypt. Says it's got something really important to say to you, so let's hear it." 

Serana smiled at Nereus. "You probably weren't expecting to see me again."

He was still surprised to see her, and simply gazed at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd rather not be here either." She frowned. "but I need to talk to you. It's important, so please just listen before your friend here loses his patience. It's about... well, it's about me. And the Elder Scroll that was buried with me."

"What about you?"

"The reason I was down there, and why I had the scroll. It all comes back to my father." She sighed. "i'm guessing you figured this part out already, but my father's not exactly a good person. Even by vampire standards. He wasn't always like that, though. There was... a turn. He stumbled into this obscure prophecy and just kind of lost himself in it."

"What do you mean, 'lost himself'?" Nereus asked.

"He just became absorbed... obsessed. It was kind of sick, actually. The prophecy said that vampires would no longer have to fear the sun. For someone who fancied himself as vampire loyalty, that's pretty seductive." She paused to glare at Isran. "Anyway, my mother and I didn't feel like inviting a war with all of Tamriel, so we tried to stop him. That's why I was sealed away with the scroll."

Nereus considered her words. "You took a big risk coming here."

She looked at him. "I did, but something about you makes me think I can trust you. I hope I'm not wrong."

He smiled. "No, you're right. We just have to convince the others you're on our side."

Isran stepped in. "Alright, you've heard what it has to say. No tell me, is there any reason I shouldn't kill this bloodsucking fiend right now?"

"Because we're going to need her help."

"Why?" Isran huffed. "Because of that story about the prophecy? About some vampire is trying to put out the sun? Do you really believe any of that?"

Nereus unleashed his wolfish attitude on the man, silencing him once again. "Set your hatred aside and try to see the larger picture, Isran."

"Set my hatred aside? Not a chance. It's what keeps me strong."

He sighed, annoyed. "You don't trust her? Fine. Trust me. I believe her."

"You'd better know what you're doing." Isran frowned. "It can stay, for now. But if it so much as lays a finger on anyone here, I'll hold you responsible. Got it?" He then turned to Serana. "You hear me? Don't feel like a guest, because you're not. You're a resource. An asset. In the meantime, don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity, because if you do, your friend here is going to pay for it."

Nereus was about to snap back, but Serana placed a hand on his arm and spoke first. "Thank you for your kindness, I'll remember it the next time I'm feeling hungry." She smirked and turned back to Nereus. "So, incase you didn't notice the giant thing I have on my back, I have the scroll with me. What ever it says, it will have something that will help us. But of course, neither of us can read it."

"Who can?"

"Well, the Moth Priests are the only ones I've heard of who can do it. They spend years preparing before they can start reading, though. Not that it helps us, anyway, because they're half a continent away in Cyrodiil." 

Isran spoke. "Some imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim a few days ago. I was staking out the road when I saw him pass by. Maybe that's your Moth Priest."

"Do you know where he's staying now?" Serana asked.

"No, and I'm not going to waste men looking. We're fighting a war against your kind, and I intend to win it. You want to find him, try talking to anyone who'd meet a traveler. Innkeepers and carriage drivers in the main cities maybe, but you're on your own." 

Isran left, leaving the two to their own vices.

"Any idea on how you're going to find a Moth Priest? Skyrim's a pretty big place."

Nereus turned to her. "Where would a Moth Priest actually go?"

"Well back before I... you know, the College of Winterhold would be the first place I'd think to look if I needed any magical or historical thing. But I think your friend is right. Carriage drivers would be a quicker bet." She stopped. "Actually... now that I think about it, I'm going to come along with you. I've been really wanting to get out and explore a bit." 

"Right then." Nereus grinned at her. "Let's go catch ourselves a Moth Priest." 

"Nereus." She touched his arm. "When was the last time you had any sleep? You look like a mess."

Serana was right. He hadn't slept since before discovering her in the tomb a couple days back. His hair was unkempt and dark circles had started to form under his eyes. 

He sighed. "Oh, Isran's been working me like a horse lately. I don't think he understands basic human needs."

"If you need to rest, I don't mind waiting. Really."

"Thank you." He groaned in relief. "Here, follow me."

He led her down the spiral staircase and into the room used as the sleeping quarters for the common guards. As they made their way down, Nereus could tell that Serana was uncomfortable. He pulled her a bit closer, warning off the unfriendly stares of his fellow comrades.

"Don't worry. They wouldn't dare touch you."

When they entered the quarters, Judah glided over to lay down beside the cot in the far right corner. Serana sat on the edge and watched as Nereus went to unbuckle certain bits of his armour. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head, revealing multiple tattoos that laced across his torso and arms. Serana noticed, and tried to discretely examine them. Each of his biceps had a celtic pattern that did a full circle around his arm. Over the ribs on his right side was a word in the ancient dragon tongue that she didn't understand. Her eyes wandered until they froze on the vampiric cross inked on his upper back.

"Once upon a time..." She snapped her head up to meet his gaze. "... I knew a very good man who just happened to be a vampire."

"Who was he?" She asked.

"My brother..." He paused to sit on the cot beside her. "I'm sure you know this already, but I don't hate your kind. Unlike most people within these walls, my motive to joining the Dawnguard wasn't to kill vampires. I just like the thrill."

Serana looked at him. "Did something happen?"

"Marcus, my brother, was killed by one of his own. Other vampires weren't very fond of his choice of lifestyle, and eventually he made enemies. This tattoo is a tribute to him."

Nereus curled up on the cot beside her, outstretching his legs so that they were positioned behind her back. He let out a big yawn and closed his eyes. He was out within minutes. 

Serana gazed down at him. His breathing was calm and his chest gently rose up and down. She was puzzled by how peaceful and relaxed he looked in front of a woman who he had only known for a couple of days.

She continued to admire him, losing herself in her thoughts. It wasn't until Nereus stirred that she realized she had been sitting by his side for almost two hours. 

"Hello again." He gave her a lazy smile, his face still half buried into the pillow. 

"Sleep well?" She asked as he sat up.

"Very. I needed that, thank you." He touched her arm before standing. "I hope I wasn't out long. Ready to go find our priest?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nereus and Serana finally find their Moth Priest after getting multiple leads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up and ready!
> 
> Skyrim and all its wonders  
> (C) Bethesda 
> 
> Also, please forgive the typos :)

"This must be that beautiful Skyrim weather I've always heard about." Serana groaned. The snow was falling hard, making it difficult for the three of them to see where they were going. 

"You never really get used to it." Nereus replied, scratching Judah behind the ear. "You just learn to tolerate it." 

"Look! We're almost there." She pointed ahead. The city of Winterhold could just barely be seen ahead through the blizzard. 

"Thank the Gods." Nereus panted.

"Do you think we'll be interrupting something?"

He shook his head. "No, it's usually pretty peaceful here." He paused. "I haven't visited the college in a while. I'm curious to see who's still around."

"Did you go here often?" She asked.

"I was a student." He watched a squirrel run up a tree as they continued to walk through the city. "Never really favoured magical combat, though."

"That's why you prefer your sword."

He laughed quietly. "Yes. I'm pretty good with a bow too."

"When you're dealing with vampires, range is always a good way to go." She sighed. "Well... Unless you're a werewolf."

He flashed her a grin. "No kidding."

When they finally reached the college, Serana stopped to gaze whilst an elderly man greeted Nereus.

"Arch-Mage! What a lovely surprise! We weren't expecting you." 

He raise his hands. "Tolfdir, please. Just call me Nereus."

"Ah yes... sorry Ar- Nereus." He cleared his throat. "So, what brings you here this evening?" 

"Just seeking some information. Do you know where Urag is? I need to speak to him."

Tolfdir pointed to the college entrance. "Probably in the library, where he always is."

"What else is new?" Nereus chuckled.

The man patted Nereus on the shoulder. "Go on. Maybe if you hurry you can catch the old orc in a good mood."

"I Highly doubt that." Nereus placed a hand on Toldir's arm.

When they entered the college, Serana whispered. "Arch-Mage?"

"Surprised?" He grinned.

"Maybe just a little intrigued." She admitted.

"Tolfdir does all the work while I'm away. He's old, but he's probably the best thing that ever happened to this damn college." He gestured towards the staircase. "Ladies first."

Urag Gro-Shub was sitting at his desk, mindlessly skimming through a book of riddles. He looked up, shocked to see the young man.

"Yes, yes." Nereus smiled. "It's me and I'm here. I need your help with something, old friend." 

The orc let out a deep chuckle. "Of course, why else would you be here?" 

"I've missed you too. Have you heard anything about a Moth Priest settling in Skyrim?" 

Urag pondered on the thought. "A scholar dropped by a few days ago to get some literature. Didn't stay long and didn't say much, but he looked fancy. I heard that he was on his way to Dragonbridge. Why're you looking for him?" 

"It's complicated." He sighed. "But let's just say we're going to save his life."

Urag simply nodded. "I trust your judgement."

"Thank you, my friend." Nereus was about to turn and leave when Urag stopped him.

"Do come back soon. It gets boring here, with you gone and all."

Nereus nodded. "I'll drop by and say hello."

***  
With the knowledge of the whereabouts of their Moth Priest, they hitched a carriage ride to Solitude. 

"Do you like horses?" Nereus asked his female companion. 

"I don't mind them, but I never really learned how to ride. Why?"

"Let's stop by Mrs. Katla's farm. I have someone I'd like you to meet thoroughly."

The farm was home to a little household that Aeonbarr was usually stabled at. It was located just outside of Solitude. 

When they approached the stables, a young boy ran up to them.

"Nereus!"

He smiled. "Hey kiddo. How are you?"

"Same as always." The boy frowned. "They're still working me so hard."

"Blaise." Nereus slipped a few septims into the kid's hand. "Get yourself something nice."

Blaise grinned wide. "Thanks! Are you here for your horse?" 

"Yes. Is he ready?"

The boy nodded. "He's right over there."

Aeonbarr was tied up to a post near the grain mill, grazing. When he saw his rider approach, he whinnied happily. 

Nereus patted the horse's nose. "Oh, and Blaise?"

"Yessir?"

"Would you mind looking after Judah for a bit? We'll stop by later and pick him up."

"No problem. My friends have been dying to meet him anyways." He smiled. "Here boy!"

Judah ran to the boy and they left Nereus and Serana to tend to the horse.

Serana approached Aeonbarr and rubbed his neck. "He's beautiful." 

"He'll carry the both of us long enough to get to Dragonbridge." Nereus untied his ropes and mounted the stallion. He offered Serana his hand. "Shall we?" 

She hesitated at first but with a nod of reassurance from Nereus, she took his hand and he hoisted her up onto the saddle. Her thighs straddled his waist and she wrapped her arms around his upper stomach. 

"He'll be gentle, just hold on." He gripped the reigns, and squeezed gently around Aeonbarr's body as he gave a few clicking signals. The horse moved at a steady trot. 

When they reached Dragonbridge, Nereus dismounted first and helped Serana off. He walked Aeonbarr to a patch of grass where he could graze.

"This place hasn't changed a bit. It still looks so... peacefull." Serana gapped. 

Nereus looked up and closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze that ruffled his hair. Serana watched him with a smile on her face.

"Hail, traveler."

He opened his eyes to see a Solitude guard standing before him.

"Hail. Beautiful evening, is it not?"

The guard nodded. "Another peaceful day, I hope." 

"We're looking for a Moth Priest, seen one anywhere?" 

"So that was a Moth Priest, then?" The guard said with closure.

He nodded. "Yes. Do you know where he went?" 

"He rode through town with a few guards some hours ago. Didn't stop for anything, just kept going that way." The guard pointed to the road South-East. "Try looking in that direction." 

"Thank you." Nereus said as he turned to Serana. "We got our lead." 

Immediately after they began walking, both of them caught the sent of fresh blood in the wind. A cart laid on its side on the road ahead, surrounded by the bodies of both mortals and vampires.

"Bloody hell." Nereus murmured. 

"Oh, goody. Look's like my father's men are one step ahead of us." Serana groaned. 

"That may be true, but not for long." He knelt down beside a dead vampire and reached into her robe, pulling out a stained note. "It seems they've taken our Priest to a cave. And by the looks of that blood trail, I'd say it's pretty close." He nodded at the blood splotched along the path. 

It looked like someone had put up quite a fight. There was no shortage of blood here, and when they reached the cave entrance, the place was a mess. Blood was splattered and smeared on the grass and rocks around them, and on the cave's outer walls was the same.

Nereus noticed Serana tense up and her breathing cease.

"Hey, when was the last time you fed?" He gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. 

"Well..." She looked up at him. The look he was giving her was full of concern. "Not since I was locked away."

He frowned. "That's a long time, Serana."

"I know it's just that..." She trailed off.

"I know. Believe me, I do." He continued for her. "You're afraid you'll enjoy it. You don't want to hurt people."

She sighed with relief.

"You'll need to drink sooner or later, love." He rubbed her arm and gestured to the cave entrance.

The cave was musty, damp, and smelled of death. They heard the distant mumbling of voices echo off the stone walls in the distance.

"Keep low for a second." Nereus whispered. "Do you smell that?" 

She paused for a moment to analyze the air. "Death Hounds."

"Yeah, two of them. Let's see if we can't take them out quick. How's your aim?"

"Good, I guess. Why?" She asked.

Nereus reached into his belt and handed her a few throwing knives. "Try not to miss." He grinned. 

They crouched around a corner as Nereus strung his bow. They were only hounds, but it was best to kill them quietly. He aimed and Serana readied a dagger. 

They both died quickly and painlessly. Nereus slung the bow around his chest and unsheathed his sword.

They focused their attention on the structures in the middle of the cavern. A large amount of light was coming from centre of it, where four vampires stood around a bonfire. Nereus leaned around the corner, just out of sight. 

"Ready?" He whispered.

Serana pulled out her dagger and in her palm erupted a dull, reddish light.

"Yes."

They charged. The vampires hissed in disgust as Nereus took his first swing at one of the four vampires in the centre. Serana caught sight of some over head. 

Nereus took down his first victim in two hits, mutualizing her. Spinning around, he buried his sword into the skull of the second vampire and kicked the third viscously in the gut, pushing him into the fire. When he turned around, a sword was brought across his chest, shredding his armour and slicing through the skin beneath it. He bared his teeth and growled in pain as the vampire struck again. Nereus brought his blade up to block his attacker, desperately trying to ignore the searing pain. 

Before the vampire could deliver another blow that would weaken Nereus further, Serana drove her dagger through his neck. The vampire crumbled to the ground. 

Nereus stumbled, holding his chest. Blood was steadily dripping down the remaining bits of his cuirass. 

"You're hurt." Serana gripped his waist and carefully guided him towards a wall that he could sit against. "Let me help." 

She reached down and grabbed the hem of his torn shirt. She ripped it into strips and began to wrap them over his shoulder and under his right arm, tightening it around the gash. She was just about to step back before Nereus caught her cheek, and gently turned her head to face him again. 

He looked into her eyes. "Thank you, Serana." 

She pushed into his hand, basking in the warmth that radiated off of it.

"I found the Priest, by the way." She whispered. "But it doesn't look good." 

"Where is he?" 

"Up there." She pointed up a set of stairs. She helped Nereus rise to his feet.

They made their way upstairs to see the Moth Priest kneeling with his head in his hands, surrounded by a magical barrier.

"What the hell did they do to him?" Nereus groaned.

"I think he's been enthralled..."

"So how to we... un-enthrall him?" He asked. 

"Well." Serana laughed. "I guess we could always beat the sense back into him." 

Nereus sighed. "I'll try not to kill him. But first, how are we supposed to get him out of that?" 

"Easy." She held out a stone with a greenish tint. "There's a pedestal up on the balcony over there. I'll go plug it in, and please be careful not to open up that wound any more." 

When she put the stone into place, the barrier surrounding the crouching priest disappeared into the ground. He stood up and looked around like a lost child.

"I serve my master's will. But my master is dead, and his enemies will pay!"

The priest charged, furiously swinging his dagger at Nereus's face. 

Nereus was barely able to catch him by the arm quick enough. He twisted it, bringing his knee up to meet the priest's stomach a few times before throwing him to the ground. He pinned him there.

"This is going to hurt and I'm really sorry." He apologized before bringing his fist into the priest's face.

The Moth Priest yelped and pleaded. "Wait, stop! I yield! That... that wasn't me you were fighting." He groaned.

Nereus offered the old man his hand, helping him onto his feet. 

Dusting off his robe, the priest continued. "I could see through my eyes, but I couldn't control my actions. Thank you for breaking that foul vampire's hold over me." 

"Are you alright?" He asked the priest as Serana stepped up beside him. 

The priest watched Serana with wary eyes before nodding. "I'm quite alright, thanks to you. Dexion Evicus is my name. I'm a Moth Priest of the White Gold Tower. These vampire's claimed they had some purpose in store for me, but they wouldn't say what. Probably holding me for ransom, the fools."

"I know why they need you." Nereus chuckled. "Because we need you for the same purpose." 

Dexion sighed. "You do? Alright then, enough mysteries." 

"We're called the Dawnguard, and we need you to read an Elder Scroll." 

Dexion gasped. "You have an Elder Scroll? Remarkable! If my knowledge of history serves me, I recall that the Dawnguard was an ancient order of vampire hunters." He paused to glance at Serana again. "I will be happy to assist you with your Elder Scroll. Just tell me where I need to go." 

"You can find us at Fort Dawnguard, near Stendarr's beacon." 

"Very well." Dexion replied. "I'll hurry on my way there before more of those vampires turn up." 

He took his leave, leaving his rescuers to follow shortly behind him. 

"We make a good team." He elbowed Serana lightly in the bicep. "I'm glad you decided to find me."

She smiled at him. "I am too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nereus and Serana return to Fort Dawnguard to meet the Moth Priest after a successful rescue.
> 
> They are faced with a new challenge after Dexion states that they must ongain two other scrolls before they find the location of Auriel's bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is finally up, sorry!
> 
> More action will take place in chapter 5 when they actually start getting things done. I promise.
> 
> P.S Darius is another character from one of my play throughs

After Dexion's rescue, he promised to meet them back at the Fort whilst Nereus and Serana went to retrieve Aeonbarr and Judah.

When they rendezvoused back at Fort Dawnguard, Isran was the first to greet them. 

"I'm impressed you could find a Moth Priest so quickly."

Nereus winced when he tried to move his arm. "Didn't feel so quick for us. Does he have the scroll? Is everything ready?"

"For the reading? Yeah." Isran nodded. "Just let the old man know when you're ready." 

Dexion was sitting on a ledge, examining a book. He stood when he saw Nereus and Serana approaching. "Ah, hello there!"

"Glad to see you made it here safely, Dexion." Nereus said.

"My rescuers! It's good to see you again." He greeted the two.

"Have our companions made you feel welcome?" 

"It's not exactly the hospitality I'm used to, but your man Isran has seen to my needs well enough. And might I add, this is a remarkable fortress. I have colleagues back home that would love to study this place in detail." Dexion gazed at the overhead skylight.

"Are you prepared to read the scroll?"

The priest grinned. "Oh, most certainly! Let's find out what secrets the scroll can tell. Now, if everyone will please be quite, I must concentrate." 

They moved to the centre of the hall and watched as Dexion opened the scroll. Serana touched Nereus' back as she passed. They waited in silence. 

The Moth Priest started his reading.

"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon. It is Auriel's bow! Now a voice whispers, saying: 'Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise...'"

Nereus noticed Serana frown from the corner of his eye.

"... In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one.' The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's powers is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons..."

Nereus perked up. 

"... and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood. My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls. I must rest now. This reading has made me weary." Dexion faded off. He gazed at nothing, lost in a different world.

"C'mon, old man. You should get some rest." Isran guided him upstairs, leaving the two adventurers alone. 

Serana turned to face Nereus. "We need to talk."

"I was about to tell you the same thing." He sighed. "What's on your mind?"

"That Moth Priest, Dexion. He said we needed two other Elder Scrolls. I think I know where we can start looking."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

She looked up at him, running her fingers over the bandage on his still chest. "Half the people in your little crew would just as soon kill me as talk to me. That doesn't exactly make me want to open up. I got a warmer welcome from my father, and that's saying something."

"Does Harkon even care about you anymore?" Serana flinched and Nereus bit his lip. He didn't mean to say it like that. 

"You know..." She sighed. "I've asked myself the same thing. I thought... I hoped that if he saw me, he might feel something again. But I guess I don't really factor in at this point. I don't think he even sees me as his daughter anymore. I'm just... A means to an end."

"Where is this Elder Scroll?" 

"We need to find my mother, Valerica. She'll definitely know where it is, and if we're lucky, she actually has it herself."

He raised his eyebrows. "You said you didn't know where she went." 

"The last time I saw her, she said that she'd go somewhere safe... Somewhere that my father would never search. Other than that, she wouldn't tell me anything. But the way she said it. 'Some place he'd never search.' It was cryptic, yet she called attention to it." She explained. 

"Sounds like she was being cautious."

"Maybe." She paused. "What I can't figure out is why she said it that way. Besides, I can't imagine a single place my father would avoid looking. And he's had all this time, too. Any ideas?" 

"In Castle Volkihar?" He suggested. It was farfetched, yet highly possible. 

"Wait... That almost makes sense!" She shouted excitedly. "There's a courtyard in the castle. I used to help her tend a garden there. All of the ingredients for our potions came from there. She used to say that my father couldn't stand the place. Too... peaceful."

"Isn't that pretty risky, staying around the castle?"

She nodded. "Oh, absolutely. But my mother's not a coward. That is.. I don't think we'll actually trip over her there, but it's worth a look."

"They aren't going to let us use the front door." Nereus stated.

"True, but I know a way we can get to the courtyard without arousing suspicion. There's an unused inlet on the northern side of the island that was used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle. An old escape tunnel from the castle exits there. I think that's our way in."

"We'll head out soon, but first I need to show you something. Come."

He grabbed her hand and led her back to his bunk, where he threw his gear down and fell onto the cot. He regretted it immediately and groaned, placing his hand over the bloodied bandage strapped across his chest.

"I'll get some fresh cloth." 

He shook his head. "Not yet." 

Serana sat down beside him. Shuffling himself over to the end of the cot, Nereus placed his hand on a chest that rested against the wall. His hand hovered over the lock, and a gold light erupted from the keyhole. The chest made a clicking noise.

He opened it and pulled out an Elder Scroll with both hands. 

"The ancient secrets of the dragons, like Dexion said." 

"How did you..?"

"Have you ever read about the legend of the Dragonborn?" He asked, locking away the scroll again.

"Yes, actually... I used to have a few books on it. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." He chuckled. "... Because I am the Dragonborn. It was required of me to retrieve this scroll."

She gapped at him. "Why didn't YOU say something earlier?"

"Didn't think it was necessary." He admitted. "I get enough fame as it is, anyways. I just wanted you to see me as a man and not someone who has saved the world countless times."

Serana stood. "You don't have to worry about that anytime soon, Nereus. Now, I'll be right back."

She returned shortly thereafter with a hand full of linen strips and a wooden bowl filled with warm water. 

"Sit still." She lifted his arm and began to unwrap the rags. The dried blood had caused them to stick to his body and he flinched every time she pulled one off. 

"I hope the blood doesn't bother you." He smiled through clenched teeth.

"Werewolf blood isn't very high on my preferences list." She returned the smile.

Nereus thought for a second. "What if you had to settle for it?"

Serana didn't reply.

"Serana, you haven't fed in centuries."

She continued to wipe the dried blood off of his chest. "Nereus... I couldn't. Please, don't do this to me. Not now." She tied the last of the bandages and sat back.

He reached up and tucked the loose hair that covered her face behind her ear. "Then feed."

"I know... I will." She whispered. 

"Thank you." 

The two sat up straight when they heard the sound of claws clicking against the hardwood floor. Nereus had barley enough time to prepare himself before Judah came barrel rolling into his lap. Serana giggled as Nereus let out a groan.

"Hey buddy." Nereus roughed him up, chucking. 

"So the lone wolf ain't so lonely anymore, huh?"

Judah jumped down to greet the blonde-haired man that approached them.

Nereus frowned. "I was never lonely, mate. Not with you always gnawing on my leg."

The boy laughed. "Did you miss me, brother?"

Nereus stood and clasped him on the shoulder. "Of course, Darius."

Serana cleared her throat.

Darius slouched on a chair, flashing her a flirty grin. "Care to introduce me to the lady?"

"Darius, this is Serana. She's a-"

"Vampire, I know." He cut him off. "Word travels fast in a place like this. Pleased to meet you, Serana."

She was caught off guard as he offered her his hand.

"And you." She smiled. 

"Darius and I worked with the Companions a while back." Nereus chuckled. "We've been brothers in battle ever since." 

"You shoulda seen him when he was just a whelp." Darius grinned. "I knew he'd make it to the circle. He's the best harbinger material Skyrim has."

"So that's how you became a werewolf." Serana said to Nereus as he sat down beside her again.

"Yes. Only a select few members amongst the Companions are offered the blood. Darius and I were two of them."

Darius coughed from where he was sitting. "Well, this was fun and all but I do believe you two have places to be." He stood. "Take care of him, Serana. He'll need you probably more than you need him." 

Without saying another word, Darius called for Judah and took his leave.

"Don't mind him." Nereus chuckled.

"I like him." Serana replied.

"He has that effect on people." He cleared his throat. "I need to make a stop on the way to the castle. I own a small home in Whiterun. My housecarl manages it while I'm away."

They both stood to leave. "What do you need?"

"My gear."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana and the Dragonborn travel back to the shores of Castle Volkihar in the attempt to find Valerica, Serana's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim and quest dialogue (c) Bethesda Game Studios

“What a curious city. It’s so… open.” Upon entering Whiterun, Serana was in awe.

“My home is just over here.” Nereus nodded towards a small cottage that resided beside Warmaiden’s; the city’s local weaponry and blacksmith. He walked up to the door and knocked three times. After a short pause, a woman opened it.

“My thane!”

“Lydia, hello.” Nereus greeted her.

“Welcome home.” Lydia said as Nereus let himself in, Serana following shortly behind. The housecarl gave her a polite nod.

“We won’t be staying long. I just need some gear. Is my chest still upstairs?” Nereus asked.

Lydia nodded. “Same place it always is.”

“Thank you.” 

Nereus and Serana proceeded up the wooden stair case and entered the master bedroom. Nereus placed his sword on a weapons rack and kneeled in front of a chest. He quickly unlocked it.

“She seems nice.”

“She’s very helpful.” Nereus muttered as he focused on what was inside of the chest. Reaching in, he pulled out pieces of Dawnguard armour forged from ebony. "This is a little more heavy duty than the standard uniform."

“No kidding." Serana chuckled.

“I don't know what we'll be running into, but I figured precautions were necessary." He began to slip the armour on and Serana turned around to give him some privacy. "Besides, I'll be able to take more hits with this. You can look now.”

She turned around as he slid a matching war axe into the loop that hung from the side of his hip. She was about to say something before a quiet knock at the door frame called for their attention. 

“Sorry to interrupt, my thane. I just wanted to ask if you needed anything.” Lydia said, waiting for a response. 

“No, thank you. We were just leaving.” He motioned for Serana to follow. “And Lydia?”

“Yes?”

“Do take care.”

***  
"Here we are, again." Nereus mumbled as he stepped over the side of the jetty and turned to give Serana his hand. She took it and he helped her down.

"My family won't see us here. They don't come outside very often. There's no reason to."

The two began to walk clockwise along the Volkihar shore.

"Yeah, just around this bend. The castle looks so big from down here. I mean, it is big, but, well, even bigger." Serana pointed ahead.

As they continued to walk, Nereus decided to ask her about her family. "Tell me about your family."

"Well..." She paused. "You've already met most of them. My father isn't really the most stable of people, and my mother isn't a whole lot better. You'll see that soon enough."

"Were you close to them?" He inquired further.

"My father? No. We never really got along that well, even before becoming vampires. But my mother and I were always together. We got along like the best of friends, I would share everything with her."

"But then it all changed."

"It was sudden, like a switch had just went off." She sighed. "Every time I'd go to see my mother in the courtyard she'd shoo me away saying she was much too busy."

"Thats why we're going there now?"

"Yes. She had to be up to something in there. I think it had to do with the scrolls and me being locked away for who knows how long." She paused for a moment to look at Nereus. "But what about you? What were your parents like?"

He sighed. "I never knew them. I grew up alone. I've heard stories, though. Something about a couple of noble folk who had a child they didn't want. I don't mind. Honestly, I don't think I'd be the same person if they had kept me."

"I understand how you feel. I mean, I know it isn't the same thing, but I know what it feels like to grow up without parents who care for you. It gets kinda lonely."

He glanced at her from the side. "You talk about being lonely a lot."

"I guess I do. But growing up in a place like this, you don't really get to make any friends. What about you?"

"You mean... Do I get lonely?"

"Yeah. Are there... People in your life?"

"Besides Darius and my dog, no, not really. There have been people here and there throughout my life, but I've been here for quite a long time. I try not to reply on people too often."

"Does it bother you that I'm here?" She asked.

"No. Actually, I'm glad that you're here. In fact, I'm very intrigued by you." 

"Oh? How so?"

He stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders. "There really isn't a way for me to say this without it sounding a bit sick so just hear me out. I'm a werewolf. You know this. The wolf sort of acts as a secondary personality trait. I'm sure you know that wolves are protective over things that are important to them. The fact is, I've grown quite the liking to you. I've only known you for a short while, yet it feels like I've known you my whole life. If it seems like I'm being touchy, I am."

"I've hardly noticed..." She pondered. Every touch, every look, it all felt normal to her. "But right now we need to focus on finding my mother. The old inlet should be just up ahead."

Nereus mentally kicked himself as they started walking again. His senses perked up as they reached the abandoned ship inlet. He barely had enough time to react before an arrow went whistling passed his ear.

"Skeletons!" Serana yelled, unsheathing her dagger and activating an ice spell in the palm of her left hand. 

Nereus unhooked his axe and charged towards the first one he saw, using his reinforced armour to deflect arrows. He kicked it against a wall and brought his axe straight through its torso. It crumbled in a heap of bones before him. 

Nereus was about to throw his axe into the skull of another one before Serana struck it down from behind. 

"That takes care of that." She panted.

"What is this place?" 

"An old inlet. The previous owners used to use it for the importing and exporting of goods. When we moved in, my father had it disbanded."  
He nodded.

"Come the courtyard's this way."

He followed her through a door and into a musty room filled with cobwebs. 

"Did you come down here often?" Nereus asked.

"I wasn't exactly allowed off the island so yeah, I came down here a lot. I guess a little vampire girl was enough to scare away the rats."

"You must've been a weird kid." He chuckled.

"I was." She smiled back. "But I think I turned out okay. Come."

They walked through another door and into a larger room. Nereus grimaced.

"The old water cistern." Serana coughed. "On some days the smell would just... Be glad you weren't here then."

They continued to make their way through the deserted undercroft until they eventually found the door that would lead them to the courtyard. Nereus gripped the doorknob and looked at Serana for a confirmation. When she nodded, he twisted it and pulled.

"Oh no..." She gasped.

The old garden had turned to seed. What once was alive and flourishing with colour was now dead. Parts of the walls surrounding the courtyard had crumbled and fallen into sections of the garden. 

"What happened to this place?" She gasped again. "Everything's been torn down. The whole place looks... Well, dead. It's like we're the first to step foot here in centuries. This used to lead into the castle's great hall." She ran over to what looked like an entrance that had been blocked off by boulders. "It looks like my father had it sealed up. I used to walk through here after evening meals. It was beautiful, once. It was my mother's garden."

"I'm sorry." Nereus gazed around the courtyard.

"It... Do you know how beautiful something can be when it's tended by a master for hundreds of years? She would have hated to see it like this." Her attention was brought towards the centre of the garden. "Wait... Something's wrong with the moondial here. Some of the crests are missing and the dial is askew. I didn't even know the crests could be removed. Maybe my mother's trying to tell us something? I'm telling you, there's something strange about this moondial."

"So what exactly are we going to do with this?"

"Look around. Maybe we can find the missing pieces around the courtyard somewhere."

Nereus began his search. He looked everywhere. Behind rocks, under tables, in the pond, and through the gardens. Eventually he came up with three marble crests, each representing certain phases of the moons; Masser and Secunda. He returned to Serana.

"Those are the ones. They should fit into their places perfectly." Serana said as she helped him figure out which crests went where. As they placed the last one in its place, the entire dial began to shake. Startled, they both took a step back.

"Very clever, mother. Very clever." She grinned as the moondial twisted away to reveal a hidden staircase beneath it. "I've never been in those tunnels before, but I'd bet they run right under the courtyard and into the tower ruins. Well, at least we're getting closer. Let's go."

They made their way down the stairs and pushed open the door at the end. Once again, the room the door revealed was invested by cobwebs. This time the room was a kitchen, decorated with blood. 

"I've never been in this part of the castle before. Please be careful. I don't know what might be around."  
"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Nereus stated. 

They continued through the ancient halls, finding skeletons and gargoyles here and there and disposing of them with ease. They were both equally surprised to find out that the castle had way more to it than the section the Volkihar vampires were confined to. 

"Its a shame this part of the castle isn't in use." Nereus huffed.

"You'd think a few hundred years would be plenty of time to clean this place up. I guess my father didn't really have any interest." 

Nereus had noticed throughout their journey that they were constantly ascending. When they reached a dead end, Serana was still hopeful. 

"I don't think we've reached the top yet." She said, looking around. "I'd bet there's some kind of secret passage around here."

Nereus followed her lead. He examined everything that could resemble a lever or trigger for a secret passage. He approached the fireplace at the head of the room. Two candle holders were attached to the wall on either side of the fire pit. Out of pure hope, he tugged on both of them. A smile spread across his face as the back wall of the fireplace slid up to reveal a corridor.

"Leave it to my mother... Always smarter than I have her credit for."

At the end of the corridor, the pair found a room filled with potions, books, and alchemical reagents. Serana was in awe.

"Look at this place! I knew she was deep into necromancy. I mean, she taught me everything I know. But I had no idea she had a setup like this. She must have spent years collecting these components." She walked towards the centre of her mother's laboratory. "Wait... What's this?"

Nereus directed his attention to the floor where an indentation with many concentric circles lay for them to see.

"What do you think it is?"

Serana went to stand in front of him. "I don't know, but it's obviously... Something. Look around. There has to be something here that tells us where she's gone."

Serana went to look through the alchemy ingredients scattered around the room whilst Nereus went over to an old bookshelf. There he mostly found books of legend and history. Scanning through the collection, he found nothing out of the ordinary until one caught his eye. It was smaller than the others. He picked it up. 

"Ah ha." He whispered, flipping through the pages. "Serana? I found your mother's journal."

"Let me take a look at it."

He watched her look through it before inquiring. "What's this 'Soul Cairn' your mother talks about?"

"I only know what she told me. She had a theory about soul gems. That the souls inside them don't just disappear after they've been used... They end up in the Soul Cairn."

"Why did she care where the souls went?" Nereus asked, confused.

"The Soul Cairn is home to very powerful beings." Serana replied, proud of her knowledge. "Necromancers send them souls, and receive powers of their own in return. My mother spent a lot of time trying to contact them directly, to travel to the Soul Cairn itself."

"If she made it there, we'll find her."

"The circle in the middle of the room is definitely some type of portal. If I'm reading this right, there's a formula here that should give us safe passage into the Cairn."

"What do we need?" He asked.

"A handful of soul gem shards, some finely-ground bone meal, a good bit of purified void salts... Oh... Dammit." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"We're also going to need a sample of her blood. Which... If we could get that, we wouldn't even be trying to do this thing in the first place."

Nereus thought on the subject for a moment. "You share her blood."

"Hmm. Not bad." She gave him a smile. "We'd better hope that's good enough. Mistakes with these kind of portals can be... Gruesome."

"Are all of the ingredients here?"

"Oh, definitely. My mother would have plenty of reagents in her laboratory. You just need to find them."

After some searching, Nereus found all the ingredients needed and met Serana on the balcony that overlooked the room. He put them in a nearby vessel.

"Then the rest is up to me. Are you ready to go? I'm not entirely sure what this thing is going to do once I add my blood."

Nereus motioned to stop. "Can I ask you something first?"

"Of course."

"What will you do if we find your mother?"

She sighed. "I've been asking myself the same thing ever since we came back to the castle. She was so sure about what we did to my father, I couldn't help but go along with her. I never thought of the cost."

"It sounds like she did everything for your sake."

"Possibly." She agreed. "I guess a vampire mother is still a mother. She worried about me. About all of us. But she wanted to get me as far away from my father as possible before he really went over the edge."

"We won't know until we find her." 

"Yes... Yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I just didn't expect anyone to care how I felt about her. Thank you. Are we ready then?"

He nodded. "Let's get that portal open."

"Okay. Here goes."

Serana took her dagger and winced as she dragged it across the palm of her hand. The hovered it over the vessel and let the blood drip. Then, almost as if on queue, the room around them began to vibrate and the circle on the ground opened. From it, a staircase rose to meet their feet. The entire thing erupted in a purple flame. 

"By the blood of my ancestors..." Serana murmured. "She actually made it to the Soul Cairn. Incredible."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nereus and Serana successfully travel to the Soul Cairn to search for Valerica and her Elder Scroll. It is there that they discover she has been imprisoned in the cairn for centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim and quest dialogue (c) Bethesda
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 6 is up and running!  
> I would like to thank all of those who have been keeping up with the story so far. 
> 
> I am currently writing chapter 7 and hope to upload it soon.

"Ow." Nereus whimpered as he retreated back up the stairs from his attempt at entering the portal.

"Are you alright? That looked painful." Serana gave him a concerned look.

"It was." He said rubbing his arm where the purple flames had zapped him. "What happened?"

"Now that I think of it, I should have expected that. Sorry. It's hard to describe. The Soul Cairn... It's, well, hungry. For lack of a better word. It's trying to take your life essence as payment."

"So there's no way in then." He sighed.

"There might be, but I don't think you're going to like it. Vampires aren't counted among the living. I could probably go through there no problem."

"Are you saying that I would need to become a vampire?" He was a bit stunned, but not surprised.

"Not your first choice I'd guess."

"Not if there was another way." He suggested.

"Maybe... We could just 'pay the toll' another way. It wants a soul, so we give it a soul. Yours."

He was still concerned. "Wouldn't that kill me?"

"My mother taught me a trick or two. I could partially soul trap you, and offer that gem to the Ideal Masters; the beings that rule over the Cairn. It might be enough to satisfy them but would mean you'd be a bit weaker when we travel the Soul Cairn. We might be able to fix that while we're inside. Maybe."

Nereus leaned up against the balcony's railing. "These are my only options?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew a better way, something that would be easier for you. Just know that... Whatever path you choose, I won't think any less of you. Sometimes things just have to be done. I know that better than anyone."

Nereus went quiet for a moment, weighing his options. Finally he spoke. "Soul trap me. I just wouldn't feel right as a vampire."

"I know this is difficult for you. I hope you trust me. I'd never do anything to hurt you." She began to get her spell ready.

"I trust you completely." He gave her a nervous smile.

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Her other hand was placed over his chest, a dull, pink light seeped through her fingers. 

"Thank you. I promise to make this as painless as possible. Hold still."

Nereus buried his face into her shoulder as she started the process., muffling out his quiet cry. His shoulders went limp when she finished.

"There. Are you okay?" She lifted his head up.

"Yes. I think so." He felt strange, but the pain was gone as soon as it had started. "Let's go."

They entered the portal together. The flames had swallowed them and before they knew it, that were standing in the Soul Cairn. The landscape was twisted, dark, and dotted with old ruins and buildings. Lost souls roamed around the fog-covered area.

"I've heard stories about the Soul Cairn, but never thought I'd see it. So far it's... About what I imagined." Serana said as they started to walk forward.

"This place sure doesn't look friendly." Nereus had his hand ready to grab his axe if need be.

They had decided to keep walking straight ahead until they found something. The Cairn was making them agitated. In the distance ahead of them, they could see a castle with two twin energy spires on either side. 

"Do you think that's where she is?" Nereus asked out loud.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon."

As they continued to get closer to the castle, they noticed that it was surrounded by some magical barrier. Nereus noticed a figure standing on the other side of it.

He nudged Serana with his elbow. "Look. Could that be her?" 

"I hope so. Come on." They proceeded at a jog until they reached the steps of the castle. There, the figure that was once no more than a silhouette in the distance was now a woman, staring back at them. 

"Mother!" Serana called.

"Maker... It cannot be. Serana?" 

"Is it really you? I can't believe it. How do we get inside? We need to talk."

Valerica looked scared. "Serana? What are you doing here? Where's your father?"

"He doesn't know we're here. I don't have time to explain." Serana was talking fast.

"I must've failed. Harkon's found a way to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he?" 

"No, you've got it all wrong. We're here to complete the prophecy our way, not his." Serana pushed.

"Wait a moment. You've brought a stranger here? Are you out of your mind?"

Valerica was angry now and looked at Nereus.

"No, you don't..." Serana began but was interrupted by her mother. 

"You, come forward. I would speak with you."

He obeyed.

"So how has it come to pass that a vampire hunter is in the company of my daughter? It pains me to think you'd travel with Serana under the guise of her protector in an effort to hunt me down." She was glaring at him.

"This is no ruse." Nereus replied calmly. "I want to keep her safe."

"Coming from one who murders vampires as a trade, I find it hard to believe your intentions are noble." She scoffed. "Serana has sacrificed everything to keep Harkon from completing the prophecy. I would have expected her to explain that to you."

"That's why I'm here for the Elder Scroll."

She snapped again. "You think I'd have the audacity to place my own daughter in that tomb for the protection of her Elder Scroll alone? The scrolls are merely a means to an end. The key to the tyranny of the sun is Serana herself."

Nereus was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"When I fled Castle Volkihar, I fled with two Elder Scrolls. The scroll I presume you found with Serana speaks of Auriel and his arcane weapon, Auriel's bow. The second declares that 'the blood of Coldharbour's daughter will blind the eye of the dragon."

"How does Serana fit in?" He asked.

"Like myself, Serana was human once. We were devout followers of Lord Molag Bal. Tradition dictates that the females be offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day. Few survive the ordeal. Those that do emerge as a pure-blooded vampire. We call such confluences the 'daughters of Coldharbour.'"

"The tyranny of the sun requires Serana's blood?" It was all beginning to make sense now.

Valerica smirked. "Now you're beginning to see why I wanted to protect her, and why I've kept the other Elder scroll as far from her as possible."

"Are you saying Harkon means to kill her?"

"If Harkon obtained Auriel's bow and Serana's blood was used to taint the weapon, the tyranny of the sun would be complete." She frowned. "In his eyes, she'd be dying for the good of all vampires."

"I would never allow that to happen."

She chuckled. "And how exactly do you plan on completing the prophecy without the death of my daughter?"

"I'll kill Harkon."

"If you believe that, then you're a bigger fool than I originally suspected. Don't you think I weighed that option before I enacted my plans?" She spat.

"And Serana's opinion on this?" 

"You care nothing for Serana or our plight." Valerica hissed. "You see the tyranny of the sun as your chance at deification, and like Harkon you won't hesitate to destroy anything that stands in your path." 

"Serana believes in me, why won't you?" He replied calmly again. He wouldn't let himself get angry. 

She turned to Serana then.

"Serana? This stranger aligns himself with those who would hunt you down and slay you like an animal, yet I should entrust you to him?"

Serana had been waiting for her turn to speak and glared at her mother. 

"This 'stranger' has done more for me in the brief time I've known him than you have in centuries!"

"How dare you!" Valerica growled. "I gave up everything I cared about to protect you from that fanatic you call a father!"

"Yes, he's a fanatic... He's changed." Serana sighed. "But he's still my father. Why can't you understand how that makes me feel?"

"Oh, Serana. If you'd only open your eyes. The moment your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood, you'll be in terrible danger."

Serana was shouting again. "So to protect me, you shut me away from everything I cared about? You never asked me if hiding in that tomb was the best course of action, you just expected me to follow along blindly. Both of you were obsessed with your own paths. Your motivations might have been different but in the end, I'm still just a pawn to you, too. I want us to be a family again, but I don't know if we can ever have that. Maybe we don't deserve that kind of happiness. Maybe it isn't for us. But we have to stop him, before he goes too far. And to do that, we require the Elder Scroll."

Valerica was quiet for a moment before replying in a calmer voice. "I'm sorry, Serana. I didn't know... I didn't see. I've allowed my hatred of your father to estrange us for too long. Forgive me. If you want the Elder Scroll, it's yours." She then turned her attention back to Nereus. "Your intentions are still somewhat unclear to me, but for Serana's sake, I'll assist you in any way I can."

He nodded. "Do you have the scroll with you?"

"Yes. I've kept it safely secured here ever since I was imprisoned. Fortunately, you're in a position to breach the barriers that surround these ruins."

"What do we need to do?"

"You need to locate the tallest of the rocky spires that surround these ruins. At their bases, the barrier's energy is being drawn from the unfortunate souls that have been exiled here. Destroy the Keepers that are tending them, and it should bring the barrier down."

"We'll return soon."

"One more word of warning." Valerica said before they could leave. "There's a dragon that calls itself Durnehviir roaming the cairn. Be wary. The Ideal Masters charged him with watching the Keepers, and will undoubtedly intervene if you're perceived as a threat. Be careful, and keep my daughter safe."

***

Finding the Keepers was easy. Killing them? Not so much. Each keeper was dressed in Dragonbone armour, making it difficult for Nereus to get hits in. He had taken the liberty of close combat whilst Serana attacked from afar. After all three Keepers had been slain, they returned to Valerica to find the barrier had been dispelled.

She met them at the top of the stairs. "So, you've managed to destroy all three Keepers? Very impressive."

Nereus approached her first. "Are you able to give us the scroll now?"

"Yes. Please, follow me. Keep watch for Durnehviir. With the prison's barrier down, he's almost certain to investigate."

Valerica motioned for the two to follow them through the prison's large front gates. There, they entered its courtyard. The courtyard was spacey; having no more than a few stone structures here and there and a large wall blocking all four sides.

Nereus was still walking when Serana stopped him. 

"Wait... I hear something."

He did too. They all did. It was the distant flapping of wings that was only getting nearer. Within seconds, the ground beneath them started to rumble and a huge dragon flew passed them overhead. 

"It's Durnehviir... He's here!" Valerica cried. "Defend yourselves."

Durnehviir roared. He circled above; watching, waiting. Nereus unhooked his axe. 

"Serana!" He called. "Attack from a distance. Don't let him get close to you. I'll chase him down. This is what I'm best at." 

Serana nodded, and Nereus charged forward. Durnehviir landed on the largest of the stone structures and glared at the Dragonborn. The beast was green and was rotting everywhere. His wings dripped black wisps and his eyes were as red as blood. He shouted then, and black skeletons rose from the ground around them. Serana and Valerica worked their way through the Bonemen while Nereus focused on Durnehviir.

The dragon left his spot on the structure and landed in front of Nereus. He charged again, barely missing a fatal blow from the dragon's powerful maw and slamming his axe into the side of Durnehviir's face. The beast cried out in a frenzy, going for another bite. Nereus threw a fist into his nose and buried his elbow into his forehead. Taking a step back, Nereus roared. His Thu'um shaking the land around him.

"Fus... Ro da!" 

Durnehviir growled, stumbling back. Nereus took the blunt end of his axe and used both hands to force the stunned dragon's huge skull to the ground. He used to opportunity to grab onto one of his horns and hoist himself up onto his neck. Durnehviir reared, desperately trying to throw his attacker off. Nereus buried his axe into the top of his head. Over and over again, he chopped through Durnehviir's flesh. Finally, the dragon threw his head back and let out a strained cry. He fell to the ground.

Valerica and Serana were there to meet Nereus as he jumped off of Durnehviir's corpse.

"Forgive my astonishment, but I never thought I'd witness the death of that dragon." Serana's mother said as she brushed off the dust on her cuirass.

"What makes you say that?" He panted.

"Volumes written on Durnehviir allege that he cannot be slain by small means. It appears they were wrong." She thought for a moment. "Unless..."

"Go on."

"The soul of a dragon is as resilient as its owners scaly hide. It's possible that your killing blow merely displaced Durnehviir's physical form while he reconstitutes himself."

"How long will that take?" He asked.

"Minutes? Hours? Years? I cannot begin to guess. I suggest we don't wait around to find out. Now, let's get your Elder Scroll and you can be on your way."

"C'mon." Serana placed a hand on his arm. "She's leading us to the scroll."

Valerica led them to a sheltered alcove on the other side of the courtyard. She opened an ornate box on a stone table and motioned for Nereus to take it. He strapped it into his back. 

"Now that you've retrieved the Elder Scroll, you should be on your way. If there's anything I can do before you depart, you should let me know." Valerica had a sadness in her eyes. 

"There is something." He said. "Can you help me get my soul back?"

"So my daughter applied some of the lessons I taught her about necromancy, did she? Don't worry, I think I can help you." She went over to the alchemy table in the far corner of the alcove and began to fiddle around with her ingredients. After a moment, she returned with a vial. "Drink. This should help restore your soul, over a period of time. You'll notice a great difference in your performance when it has been fully acquired."

Nereus downed it in one swallow, grimacing from the bitter taste.

"Thank you." He put the vial aside. "Will you be accompanying us?"

Valerica shook her head. "I have no choice but to stay. As I told you before, I too, am a daughter of Coldharbour. If I return to Tamriel, that would increase Harkon's likelihood of bringing the tyranny of the sun to fruition."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, then. My name's Nereus." Nereus offered her his hand and she shook it. "We'll return for you when we can."

Valerica smiled at him. "I appreciate your concern for me, but Serana is all I care about. You must keep her safe at all costs."

Nereus looked at Serana. "I will. I promise."

"Good. Now go. Return to the portal, and be careful." Serana embraced her mother in a hug before they left. 

The walk back was quiet. Serana seemed to be troubled by the encounter, and Nereus didn't feel up for much conversation. When they reached the portal, they returned to Valerica's old laboratory.

"I'm glad we found the scroll but I... I wish she could come with us." Serana was tired.

Nereus put his arm around her shoulders. "When all of this is over, we'll come back for her. I promise, okay?"

"The sooner we get the scroll home, the sooner we can deal with my father."

***

Once they returned to Fort Dawnguard, they met Dexion sitting at a table. He didn't turn around.

"I trust your journey was successful?"

"I've brought the Elder Scrolls." Nereus said, happily.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I can no longer be of use in this matter."

Nereus and Serana looked at each other. "Why? What's happened?"

Dexion turned around, revealing the dirty bandage that was wrapped around his eyes. "It's my fault. In my haste to read the first scroll, I neglected the careful preparation required. I thought I'd be able to allay the after effects, but I was wrong. Now I'm paying for it."

"You're blind."

He sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Nereus kneeled down in front of the priest. "Rest, my friend. I'll handle matters from here."

He stood and turned to face Serana. She was looking at him like he had three heads.

"I have an idea." He grinned.

"Go on."

"I think I can decipher the scrolls myself." He explained. "Come on. We should go get Judah and head out. I'll explain more along the way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nereus decides to bring the scrolls to the Throat of the World where he will attempt to read them himself.
> 
> Serana meets a dragon for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any typos or minor mistakes:P

"You're familiar with Skyrim's Throat of the World, correct?" Nereus asked Serana as he helped Judah onto the back of a carriage. Nereus had strapped his Elder Scroll to the dog's back, limiting him to certain movements.

"Yes. Do the Greybeards still reside up there?" She replied as she sat down next to him on the bench. 

He chuckled. "They never leave. Anyways, we're headed to the very peak of that mountain. I've persuaded our driver here to drop us off at Ivarstead."

"Why, though?"

"I'm glad you asked." He said as he laid his axe beside him. "It was required of me at one point to read my scroll in order to uncover the words to an ancient shout. Alduin had returned to Tamriel, and it was my job to stop him. The shout I now know goes by the name of Dragonrend. With it, I have the ability to force a dragon to land."

"So you know how to read an Elder Scroll, then?"

"Yes." He explained. "With the help of an ancient rift that's located at the top of the mountain, I should be able to find out where Auriel's bow hides."

They both grabbed onto the wooden railing of the carriage for support as the driver loosened his reins and the chestnut horse started forward.

"I suppose now's a silly time to ask, considering how much we've been through already." Serana chuckled. "But what can you tell me about yourself?"

He looked at her with a grin spread across his face. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything." She replied. "We still have a pretty long way to go so... Start wherever you want."

He thought for a moment. 

"Well... I lived in an orphanage in Cyrodiil until I was eighteen years of age. I was a troubled boy, so no one ever saw it fit to adopt me." He sighed. "I lived on the street until I was about twenty-two. It was during that time that I learned how to steal without being caught and to pick locks with ease. I survived mainly off of stealing fruit and meat from the city markets."

She listened to him peacefully, intrigued. "Did you ever get caught?"

"Yes." He laughed. "At first, I was mortified. The way that grey-haired man looked at me, standing before him with a raw rabbit dangling from my shoulder, I was sure I was done for."

"What happen then?"

"His name was Brom, and he was known around town as the local blacksmith. He wasn't a wealthy man, but the Empire's soldiers always appreciated a nicely forged sword." He stopped to clear his throat. "Brom then looked me up and down, and offered me a deal; I was to work under him as an apprentice for almost no wage at all and help him run the forge, and in return he would keep my crimes a secret."

"Did you accept the offer?"

"I was reluctant to at first, but I eventually obliged. I did what was agreed, and he kept his word." Nereus sighed again. "I stayed with the man for a total of five years. By my twenty-seventh birthday, I was a respectable man who was skilled in the art of blacksmithing, and good with a sword too. Brom was a retired Imperial soldier, so he taught me everything he knew about both close and ranged combat. He saw potential in me that I didn't even know I had. All was going well in our lives until something happened one night that altered my life forever."

Serana perked up.

"I was coming home late one evening when I realized something didn't seem right. Everything was dead quiet, which was very unusual for the surrounding neighbourhood; even at night. I rushed home, surprised to find the front door slightly ajar. I quietly entered, and my attention was brought to the unfamiliar voices coming from up the stairs. They were cold, sophisticated, and angry. I grabbed a sword off of a weapon's rack in the main hallway and made my way upstairs to find Brom being interrogated by three High Elf soldiers."

Serana frowned. "What did they want?"

"They didn't notice me slide into the room, blade ready in my hand. One was holding an Elven dagger up to Brom's throat while the other two pinned him against the wall. 'Brom Wolf-Bane, all grown old and settled in his home. You may have escaped us for twenty years, but the Thalmor Embassy never forgets our traitors.' The one with the dagger sneered. Brom tried to push him back, but the Elf just cackled and buried the blade into his chest." Nereus paused for a moment. "I was in a frenzy. I proceed, taking the first two soldiers down with ease and burying my sword into the heart of the third. I fell onto my knees by Brom, who was searching for breath. He clutched my hand and weakly pulled me close, whispering the last thing I'd ever hear him say into my ear. 'Run, and don't come searching for answers.'"

"So you fled to Skyrim, then?"

"Yes. I had just killed three Thalmor ambassadors and could only assume they would want to know what happened. I left at once, taking only what I needed to survive and Brom's old horse. I was attempting to cross the border into Skyrim illegally when I was caught in an ambush set by the Imperial legion in an effort to capture Ulfric Stormcloak. I was thrown onto a carriage full of criminals, and was on my way to Helgen to face the block. I survived, of course. I had always heard about dragons but never believed they were real until Alduin came swooping down and attacked the hold from above. I managed to escape, but it didn't end there for me. I headed for Riverwood, the closest town I could find, and they pointed me in the direction of Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun to warn him about the dragons. It was during that time that I became aware of my responsibility as the Dragonborn and I've been roaming Skyrim ever since. To this day, I still don't know why Brom was murdered. He would have been proud."

Serana placed her hand on arm and traced her thumb along the ebony-laced fabric. "He would be. It's almost like you were destined to come to Skyrim. I mean think about it... If Brom wasn't killed, we wouldn't be here talking right now."

"I suppose you're right. Maybe one day I'll find out why the Thalmor wanted him dead but right now, we have something more important to worry about. Look, we're here."

The carriage driver pulled to a stop and turned back over his shoulder to nod at the two companions. Nereus tipped him extra and jumped off the cart, followed by Serana and the dog.

"How are your legs feeling?" He smirked.

Serana looked at him, confused. "Fine. Why?"

"It's time to climb the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar. Let's go."

The two began their hike up the side of the mountain, stopping to scare off the occasional mountain goat that got in their way. By the time they reached High Hrothgar's giant doors, two hours had passed. 

"Hopefully we can pass through without arousing the greybeards." Nereus stated.

He was right. They quickly exited the ancient building through the other side and entered its courtyard without noticing any of the bearded men. 

"We're almost there." Nereus huffed. "And there's something I forgot to mention. A couple of dragons reside at the very top. Odahviing and Parthranaax. They're friends so don't worry."

Serana shuddered excitedly. "I've never seen one before. Let alone up close."

Nereus smiled at her. "Shall we?"

Within the next ten minutes they had reached the very top. It was quiet at first until a rumbling voice welcomed them.

"Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, Dovahkiin." Parthranaax said from his position on top of a crumbling word wall. "And friend."

"Good afternoon, Parthranaax. We've come to read a few Elder Scrolls." Nereus replied.

The dragon's body shook as he let out a sigh. "Yes, I can feel their power. I know not why you require such knowledge, but I trust your knowledge. The rift awaits you, Dovahkiin."

Nereus turned to Serana, who was in awe by Parthranaax's beauty. "I guess it's time."

She looked at him. "Nervous?"

"A bit." He admitted as he unbuckled the Scroll of Blood from Judah's back.

Serana handed him hers and he took all three to the rift. With a nod from Serana, he stepped inside. He could feel it's power surround his body as he reached for the blood scroll. Slowly, he opened it. The scroll reacted quickly, and his vision was blinded by a white light. He was in a trance now, and he didn't even notice himself picking up the second scroll. The White light now began to change. Lines that represented landscape was now visible before him. Opening the third scroll, Nereus saw the image turn into a map as the locations of major cities and landmarks became clear.

He was forced back to reality, stumbling a bit before Serana caught his shoulders. The image of the map was engraved into his mind. Something around him was whispering the words "Darkfall Cave."

"You okay? Almost thought I lost you for a second there... You went as white as snow." Serana looked at him, concerned.

Nereus shook his head clear. "That felt strange."

"I could see it in your eyes. You looked about a thousand leagues away." She signed. "So? Do you know where to find the bow?"

He nodded. "The scrolls showed me some kind of map. It's in a place called Darkfall Cave. I know it's exact location."

"Then let's hurry."

"Wait." He turned to Parthranaax. "Is Odahviing around?"

The dragon turned his heavy head to the horizon. "The youngster is close. I can hear his wings."

The ancient dragon was correct. After a few seconds, the sound of wings flapping against the wind became clear to them. 

Nereus pointed to the dark figure in the sky. "There."

The figure grew larger as it came closer. Soon enough, a big red dragon landed metres away. Serana gasped.

"My Dovahkiin, hello." His voice was powerful, like Parthranaax's. Odahviing lowered his head to meet Nereus' hand. 

"It's been a while, Dovah." He smiled at the beast.

"Hmm." The dragon rumbled. "And who is this?"

Serana stepped forward to stand beside Nereus. "My name is Serana. It's very nice to meet you."

Odahviing tipped his head in a bow. "Paaz shul grind. Nice to meet you, friend of my friend."

"Odahviing." Nereus said calmly. 

The dragon turned to face the Dragonborn. "Hmm?"

"We're needed elsewhere, urgently. Do you think you can give us a lift?"

Nereus heard Serana's breath catch from where she stood beside him but she didn't say a word. 

The dragon chuckled. "Of course, Dovahkiin. Zu'u fen aak. I will guide you. Where must you and your companion go?"

"A place called Darkfall Cave. It is located West of Solitude, on the Northwestern coast of Skyrim." 

Odahviing lowered his head until it was lasted flat along the snow covered ground. "Then we fly."

Nereus turned to Serana then. "I'm sorry this was a little unexpected."

"Next time we're about to ride on the back of a dragon, warn me first." She groaned.

He smiled at her, then proceeded to show her how to mount Odahviing.

"It's just like getting on a horse." He offered her his hand.

"Except bigger." She said as she took it. He hoisted her up onto the dragon's smooth scales in front of him so he could hold onto her. 

"I won't let you fall. Just hold onto the larger of his horns there." Nereus tucked his arms under hers so he could grab the smaller horns in between the large ones. He shuffled closer so she was leaning against his chest and trapped between his legs. 

"I'll be as gentle as I can." Odahviing promised.

After a quick exchange of goodbyes with Parthranaax, Odahviing leapt into the air, starting his decent down the mountain.

"If my heart could beat." Serana gasped. "It'd be beating right out of my chest."

"It gets easier. I felt the same way the first time Odahviing and I ever took flight together. Isn't that right?" Nereus chuckled.

"Geh. Yes." The dragon replied.

The rest of the journey was experienced in silence. Nereus kept his hold around Serana and together they enjoyed the breathtaking view from the dragon's back. After a short time, Odahviing began a swift decent down. The dragon landed in a cloud of dust in a clearing near Darkfall Cave.


End file.
